At present, a design requirement on a flexible touch display product is to implement a foldable function, which is convenient for carrying and is more desirable for a mobile display device such as a wearable device. The existing touch screen is limited by the process and the manufacturing cost, and there is no effective solution to achieve the foldable effect of the flexible touch screen.
It should be noted that the information disclosed in the Background section above is only for enhancing the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus may include information that does not constitute prior art known to those of ordinary skill in the art.